


Mead

by GreyWardenCousland



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Firelight, Fluff, Lovey Dovey, as much fluff as my dark stone cold heart can manage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenCousland/pseuds/GreyWardenCousland
Summary: Elissa and Alistair enjoy a quiet moment by the fire.





	Mead

Brown was ridiculous. She wouldn't even consider it.

Honey? It was a start, but no, it was too obvious. And it didn't feel right. It had sweetness and it was melodic, but lacked the liquidity or depth of character she needed.

Maybe citrine. It was a lovely colour, and the stone itself was quite precious. More than honey, in any event. Unless you needed to sweeten your tea or bake a cake. It was also ultimately useless, and flat, and inflexible. It simply wouldn't do.

It needed to match the colour, yes, but also it needed flow, and depth, and sweetness, and all the things that were just right. It needed to ring a certain way, evoke warmth and happiness.

Mead. They were the colour of mead, she decided.

'Whaaat?' Alistair drawled, squinting those gorgeous eyes at her suspiciously. It made them catch the firelight in a way that made all the blood rush to her cheeks and butterflies dance in her stomach, rising to catch in her throat. He made her feel like nothing else existed, just those eyes, staring into hers, always ready to quirk an eyebrow or crinkle with barely suppressed humour. No roles, no pressure, no titles. No Blight. Just two young people grinning like idiots at one another in front of the fire, huddled up on a blanket when the rest of the camp slept but they could not bear to be apart long enough to join them in the Fade.

'Oh, nothing.' Elissa brushed the hair out of his face and enjoyed the feeling of just that little touch which they normally denied themselves in the others' presence. 'Just thinking about your stew.'

The glare only intensified. 'What about my stew.'

'It was stew-pendeous.' She grinned at his incredulous look and could not help the muffled yelp when he wrapped a long arm around her, tickling her side until she cried with laughter.

'Jokes are supposed to me my thing, my dear.'

'Well you're my thing, Theirin.'

Alistair groaned and rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his face in mock distress. 'You're killing me. See? I'm dead. Your jokes are so bad you killed me.'

Elissa raised herself on an elbow and studied his face carefully. She ran her fingertips over his jawline, down his neck, along his sternum until they rested above his heart. She treasured every single thump more than the whole treasury of Orlais.

'Never, if I have a say in it.' Elissa leaned down to kiss him softly, barely touching her lips to his.

Alistair tried to pull her hands down from his face. 'Love, I didn't mean to ruin the mood.' He looked worried at the sudden seriousness of her tone, frown lines inbetween those gorgeous eyes.

Instead of focusing on that train of thought, Elissa kissed him again to drive away the shadows. He was like that, her light in the darkness that was the world, her warmth in the night, her beacon of hope. She could never tell him any of it, however. The temptation was there, if only to see him blush to the very tips of his ears, duck his head sheepishly as he tried to deflect with humour like always. But the feeling was so pure surely words would defile them if she even tried.

Her hands resumed their exploration, and she softly slapped his out of the way so she could. Alistair chucked, a pleasant rumble which she felt against her own being where they were pressed so tightly together. He started to relax, a trick he was still learning months into this relationship thing, and that made her heart sing. Elissa resumed kissing his brow, letting him melt under her ministrations.

Yes, definitely mead. She could drown in them and too much made her tipsy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you bohemiantea-scorpiocoffee over on tumblr for the prompt, I am so sorry it took so long! I wasn't in a very fluffy place so it took me ages to get to it, sorry!
> 
> Thank you magpiesandmabari and gingerbreton for helping me stay motivated, ily <3


End file.
